herofandomcom-20200223-history
Garnet Til Alexandros XVII
Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, alias Dagger and birth name Sarah, is the deuteragonist of Final Fantasy IX, and the heir of Alexandria. Garnet notices a change in her mother, Queen Brahne, and tries to escape Alexandria Castle. Trying to hide her identity as a princess while traveling with Zidane, Garnet takes the alias Dagger, inspired by Zidane's weapon. Initially polite and soft-spoken, Garnet becomes wiser and matures as she travels with Zidane, eventually resolving to use her powers as a summoner to protect her kingdom. Appearance Garnet has long, dark brown hair in a low ponytail with a blue clip. After she cuts her hair, it becomes chin-length. She has brown eyes and fair skin. Garnet's casual attire is a white bell-sleeved blouse under a skin-tight, sleeveless orange jumpsuit with corset lacing in the front and back and large white buckles on the thighs. She wears a pair of red leather gloves and red ankle boots. She also wears a black choker and a large crystal suspended from a long silver pendant. When escaping from Alexandria Castle, Garnet wears a short white cloak identical to the iconic White Mage robe, with a large hood, red triangles along the hood and waist, and red cuffs. Her formal attire is a long white strapless gown decorated with green vine-like leaves from chest to waist. She also wears a gold hair ornament, detached sleeves, a silver crown embedded with green jewels, and a green jeweled necklace. When Garnet enters Trance, her hair turns blonde, her skin turns pink with white glyph-like symbols along her legs, and her outfit transforms into a white leotard with a low neckline and light green sleeves and boots. Personality Garnet's personality changes over the course of the game, and she grows to become more mature and assertive. At the beginning Garnet is self-deprecating and blames herself for events beyond her control, and relies on others as she seeks help from many people, including Doctor Tot, Steiner, Beatrix, Regent Cid and Zidane. She states she wants the power to summon eidolons so she can better defend her kingdom and her companions. Through Zidane's influence, Garnet learns to act in a more commonplace way, and endeavors to "blend in." She changes her speech patterns from overly formal to more casual and as Zidane teaches her more about the outside world, Garnet falls in love with him. Garnet can be naive, perhaps due to her sheltered life within Alexandria; for example, she is shocked at some of the more unwholesome sights at Treno. Despite her sheltered upbringing, Garnet is quick-thinking and finds ways to outwit others to pursue her goals. Trivia *Garnet is the only character, besides Zidane, who is controlled on the world map during a portion of the game. *Garnet's name was mistyped as "Princess Garnet Til Alexanderos 17th" on the now defunct *PlayOnline section of the North American Squaresoft website. *In a cutscene of Dissidia Final Fantasy, Zidane briefly alludes to Garnet when he talks with Firion, guessing the latter's purpose being to rescue his princess, after Firion says "The Wild Rose." *In the FMV where Eiko jumps from the Hilda Garde II to join Garnet and summon Alexander, Garnet's eyes are miscolored blue. *Garnet is referred to in Final Fantasy XIII-2 in the chocobo races as a possible name for a non-recruitable chocobo participating in the races may be called "Royal Summoner." *Garnet and Eiko are the only characters in the game with audible voices as they are heard singing in cutscenes. *Garnet's birthday is given as 15 January, and this is the day Alexandria celebrates by having Tantalus perform I Want to Be Your Canary. It is likely this is the original princess's birthday, but Sarah appeared to be around the same age as the original Princess Garnet. *Garnet's role as both a Summoner and a White Mage is followed by Yuna of Final Fantasy X. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Category:Orphans Category:Neutral Good Category:Elementals Category:Monarchs Category:Loyal Category:Summoners Category:Last of Kind Category:Soul Searchers Category:Princess Warriors Category:Tragic Category:Magical Girls Category:Healers Category:Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Related to Villain Category:Damsels